Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style)
1989Movies' Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Alice's Sister - Anastasia *Dinah - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Stanley (A Troll In Central Park) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Walrus - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *The Carpenter - Woody (Toy Story) *Bill the Lizard - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *The Rose - Cinderella (Cinderella) *The Daisy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Snooty Flower - Elsa (Frozen) *The White Rose - Anna (Frozen) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *The March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *The Dormouse - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *The Card Painters - Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso (Casper) *The Card Soldiers - Glumps (Moshi Monsters) *The Queen of Hearts - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The King of Hearts - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) Chapters #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 2 - Soleil Spacebot is Bored/In a World of My Own #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 4 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Stanley/The Bottle on The Table #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Soleil Spacebot/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 6 - Soleil Spacebot Meets Gumball and Darwin/How do you do and Shake Hands #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 7 - The Lightyear and The Cowboy #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 11 - Soleil Spacebot Meets Sheldon J. Plankton/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Soleil Spacebot #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 13 - Soleil Spacebot Meets the Cheshire Raccoon/Twas Brillig #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 17 - Soleil Spacebot Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Shrieky, The Queen of Hearts #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Raccoon Appears Yet Again #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 20 - Soleil Spacebot's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 21 - Soleil Spacebot's Flight/The Finale #Soleil Spacebot In Wonderland (1989Movies Style) Part 22 - End Credits Category:1989Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies